dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Louis Koo
Perfil thumb|250px|Louis Koo *'Nombre:' 古天乐 / Gu Tianle *'Nombre en Inglés:' Louis Koo / Tin Lok *'También conocido como:' Tsai antiguo, antiguo antiguo, DV *'Profesión:' Actor y cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Hong Kong, China *'Estatura:' 180 cm *'Peso:' 70kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Libra *'Tipo de sangre:' AB Biografía Antes de formar parte en el mundo del espectáculo, Koo pasó 22 meses en la cárcel por robo. Koo no tenía una educación adecuada y decidió entrar al mundo del espectáculo después. Koo comenzó su carrera como modelo y actor de karaoke MTV, antes de convertirse en un artista reconocido y de bajo contrato con la TVB en 1993. Desde entonces ha debutado como actor en muchas series de televisión y anuncios publicitarios, que lo elevó a la popularidad a nuevas alturas en los últimos años. Desde que cambió su imagen por conseguir una imagen de "Bronceado extremo" (que ha sido reconocido así por los espectadores), su carrera ganó un gran impulso. Su estilo en distintivo ha cautivado al público de todas las edades. En 1999, fue honrado Koo como uno de los artistas más populares de TVB, ya que ganó varias premios y reconocimientos. En 2001, Koo cuando recibió una vez más otros reconocimientos, olvidó lo pasado cuando estaba detenido y encarcelado, ya que los reconocimientos premiaron su vida por su cambio de personalidad y elegancia, siendo una de las figuras masculinas de Hong Kong y de China más cotizados de 2001. Dramas *A Step Into The Past (2001) *At the Threshold of an Era II (2000) *At the Threshold of an Era (1999) *Detective Investigation Files 4 (1999) *Burning Flame (1998) *A Recipe for the Heart (1997) *The Hitman Chronicles (1997) *Return of the Condor Heroes (1995) *Against the Blade of Honour (1995) Películas * Wu Shen Zhuan (2019) * Warriors of Future (2019) *L Storm (2018) * Day of the Beast (2018) * When Robbers Meet The Monster (2018) * Accompany You (2017) * Paradox (2017) * Meow (2017) * Dealer Healer (2017) * Shed Skin Papa (2016) * S Storm (2016) * Call of Heroes (2016) * Line Walker (2016) * League of Gods (2016) * Three (2016) * Paris Holiday (2015) * Wild City (2015) * Little Big Master (2015) * 12 Golden Ducks (2015) * Triumph in the Skies (2015) * Don’t Go Breaking My Heart 2 (2014) * Z Storm (2014) * Overheard 3 (2014) * Aberdeen (2014) * Golden Chicken S (2014) * Bring Happiness Home (2014) * Out of Inferno (2013) * Drug War (2013) * Romancing in Thin Air (2012) * All's Well, Ends Well 2012 (2012) * Magic to Win (2011) * Don't go breaking my heart (2011) * Overheard 2 (2011) * A Chinese Fairy Tale (2011) * Don't Go Breaking My Heart (2011) * Mr. and Mrs. Incredible (2011) * All's Well, Ends Well 2011 (2011) * The Road Less Traveled (2010) * Triple Tap (2010) * All's Well, Ends Well 2010 (2010) * Poker King * Accident (2009) * On His Majesty's Secret Service (2009) * Overheard (2009) * All's Well, Ends Well 2009 (2009) * Connected (2009) * Run Papa Run (2009) * Triangle (2009) * Flash Point (2007) * Protege (2007) * Happy Birthday (2007) * Rob B Hood (2006) * Election 2 (2006) * Election (2005) * Throw Down (2004) * Fantasia (2004) * Love on the Rocks (2004) * Naked Ambition (2003) * Good Times, Bed Times (2003) * Why Me, Sweetie? (2003) * Lost in Time (2003) * The Lion Roars (2003) * Mighty Baby (2003) * Women from Mars (2003) * Fat Choi Spirit (2003) * Dry Wood Fierce Fire (2002) * La Brassiere (2001) * Zu Warriors (2001) * For Bad Boys Only (2000) * Conman In Tokyo (2000) * Bullets Over Summer (1999) * Rules of the Game (1999) * Troublesome Night 2 (1997) * Troublesome Night (1997) Curiosidades *'Educación:' Escuela primaria: St. Theresa; Escuela secundaria: Carmel Secondary School. *'Idiomas:' Cantones, inglés, mandarín. Enlaces *Baike Baidu *Wikipedia en chino *Weibo *Instagram Galería Louis Koo-1.jpg Louis Koo-2.jpg Louis Koo-3.jpg Louis Koo-4.jpg Louis Koo-5.jpg Louis Koo-6.jpg Louis Koo-7.jpg Louis Koo-8.jpg Categoría:HKActor Categoría:HKCantante Categoría:CActor Categoría:CCantante